


Little shark

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Dick must have picked up Damian at a costume party the Kent family threw, but he accidentally takes the wrong shark by the time he realizes it's too late. This is the adventure of how Damian returns to Gotham alone because his big brother is an idiot.Written for #Damianwayne2020summer.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Little shark

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter account https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

Wayne looks with a deep frown as his older brother takes another child in the same costume by the hand. Dick is talking on the phone so he has not bothered to exchange words with the child he is taking. The stupid shark costume is uncomfortable and limits his steps. So when he tries to run to Richard to tell him he's an idiot, and he's taking the wrong kid. Fall on his face on the Kent house lawn.

He lies on the ground watching Richard leave, tears start to pool in his eyes. How could he mistake him? He wipes his face with his fin trying to stand up. He grabs his gift bag, full of determination he heads for the exit.

"Hey, Damian. Is Tim coming to get you?" Conner asks when he watches the kid try to leave the house. Besides being Bruce Wayne's son he was six years old, no one in their right mind would let him go out on the street alone.

"No, my brother Jason's coming. He's waiting for me at the corner," answers Wayne, rinsing out his previous cry.

"Wait, I'll tell my dad, I'll take you. ”

"Remember my brother said the next time he saw you..."

"He was going to break my nose. "Conner rubs his chin. "Yeah, go easy. Tell Tim I texted when you got here, Lois will get very worried if you don't. ”

"I will," answers Damian as he leaves the courtyard. Dick is the only one of his brothers who has a driver's license. When he visits Jon and it is Tim who brings him they come on the bus or more Alfred brings them. He walks inchmeal to the bus stop remembering the route he is taking. He tries to open his suit to move better but the zipper is in the back and he has short arms. He sighs when he notices that it will be impossible to take it off. Only his eyes are visible in the shark's mouth. He lifts his fin to tell the buss driver to stop. "Half ticket to Center, please. ”

"It's 75 cents." The driver answers by taking the coins that the little shark gives him. He can't tell if it's a real child or a little person and asking him would be in bad taste. Damian enters the bus sitting by the window.

"You could tell me when we get to the center." Ask for the child.

"Sure." The driver answers.

…

Dick has finally put down his phone. He turns to look at the little person sitting in the passenger seat. Who puts his flipper into the mouth of the costume.

"How was the party, Dami? Did you have fun?" asks the older.

"Yes, there were many games and clowns." Grayson stops the car at once hearing the childish female voice respond.

"You're not Damian." Says Richard.

"You're not my mommy." She answers.

"Why did you come with me? If you knew I wasn't your mommy, why did you let me bring you?" Dick's about to have a panic attack.

"Because you're so handsome." Grayson makes a U-turn back to the Kent house as fast as possible. But luckily the mother of the little shark girl is not there yet. "Lois, Lois."

"Hi Dick, are you here for Dami? I see he was in the yard with the other kids." The woman answers Richard's sighs to walk behind the woman.

"Damian your big brother came looking for you!" Screams Lois looking for the shark in the yard.

"Dami I'm here!" Grayson insists.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Conner asks, trying to get out in the yard.

"I came for Dami, where is he?" questions Dick.

"You can't come for Damian, he left like 20 minutes ago. He said Jason had come for him." Explain Kent.

"Did you make sure Jason was real here?" Grayson's eye is shaking.

"No, because..."

"What are you thinking, letting him go alone?!" Dick takes the boy by the shoulders by shaking him. "Did you see which way he went?"

"To the corner, he said Jason was waiting for him there." Richard claps his hands in his face.

"This is all my fault, I'm an idiot. Now Dami's out there, alone, scared."

…

Damian looks at the huge panel with city names, times, and prices. There's a woman standing behind him doing the same thing. He pulls a little bit of his costume so he can look at the names much better, the next bus to Gotham is in 5 minutes. He puts his hand inside the costume checking how much cash he has left, $3.25. A child's ticket cost for $3 so it was exactly good.

"Are you going to buy a ticket?" Asks the woman behind him. Her almost white-blond hair is into a high ponytail and she wears round glasses.

"Yes, but I don't know how to do it." Answer Wayne.

"Where are you going?" She leans over to keep up with the shark.

"To Gotham."

"What a coincidence, so am I!" She smiles. "Are you going to do something in Gotham?"

"I live there."

"Are you coming home?"

"Yes."

"Aren't there any adults with you?" she asked, without question concerned.

"Nope, my brother  was supposed  to pick me up at a party, but he took the wrong kid." The girl raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Your brother looks like an idiot." The blonde answers. "Do you have a contact number or someone I can call?"

"Yes, I know my brother Jason's number." Says Wayne. "But he can come for me, so you could call him when he gets to Gotham."

"Sure. You want me to buy your ticket?" the woman asks.

"Yes, you can teach me how to do it."

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Damian"

"Nice to meet you, Damian, I'm Harleen."

…

"Yes, a boy dressed as a shark. I saw him, he got on the bus."

"What bus? What route?"

"The only one who passes through here is one who goes downtown."

…

"So Damian, you say you live in Gotham. What's it like?" Harleen asks.

"It's a bit gloomy but very nice. They've recently remodeled the central park and we have new animals in the zoo," Wayne responds. He looks out the window of the vehicle, the sun is starting to fall. They left Metropolis behind recently, now the landscape is only trees. "Are you moving to Gotham?"

"Yes, I'm going to work as a psychiatrist at Arkham and I'm moving in with my girlfriend."

"Are you married yet?" asks the youngest.

"No, but we plan to do it this year."

…

"Yeah, a kid in a shark costume," answers the cashier. "He was with a blonde woman, bought two one-way Gotham tickets, left 10 minutes ago. Bus 808."

"Can you give me more descriptions of the woman please." Grayson's hands are shaking. Talia's gonna kill him when she finds out he lost Damian.

"Well, blonde with a good figure, 5'10"  perhaps . She was wearing black pants and a Harley Davidson shirt. She wore glasses."

…

"Thank you very much for bringing me, Miss Quinzel."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Pam brought her car." Question the blonde with her girlfriend behind her.

"Hey, your brother's an idiot. If I ever see him, I'll punch him." Comment on Pamela. "You don't want us to call another one of his brothers, one who's less of a jerk."

"Nope, I'll take a cab. I know how to get there from here." Answers the boy in the shark costume. Lifting his little fin to stop a taxi.

"Take care of yourself, Damian." Quinzel hands over his card, Isley hands over hers. "Call us when you get home."

"If the kid doesn't call, you'll be in serious trouble." Pamela threatens the cab driver, he responds with a nod. Damian gets in the car, slams the door, waving his flipper goodbye.

"Do you want a burger?" Harleen asks his girlfriend.

"Vegetarian, superjumbo. You're paying." Isley laughed.

…

"Yes, a blonde woman with a child in a shark costume." The bum wipes his face with his shirt sleeve. "I saw the woman go into that Burger King."

Grayson runs across the street. Opens the restaurant doors, and immediately spots the blonde woman. She is sitting at one of the tables.

"Dami, your big brother's here. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Says Dick, both women look at him approaching. "Where's my little brother?"

"Are you Damian's brother?" Pamela asks.

"Yes, and I want to know where..." The redhead's fist hit against Grayson's chin.

"You are an idiot, how could you get confused as a kid?" says Harleen.

"Tell me where he is, please."

"In a taxi on the way home." It's Pamela who answers. "Taxi number 437, if you hurry you can catch up with him less than 5 minutes after he left."

Dick rushes out of the restaurant. Driving through the city streets looking for the fastest routes home.

…

Damian gets out of the car at the metal doors of the mansion.

"You can wait, I'll call our butler to pay you." Says the little shark, standing on his spikes to see the driver through the window. He's about to touch the communicator when he hears a car skidding. Grayson gets out without bothering to turn off the engine and runs to the kid.

"My God, Dami, I'm sorry. Sorry, your big brother's an idiot, I promise it won't happen again." Dick hugs him by lifting the little shark off the ground. He looks at the cab driver and reaches for his wallet, taking a $100 bill. "Keep the change."

The driver nods, turning on his car to leave. Dick enters his vehicle still carrying Damian, opens the costume to check that the child is all right. He sighs when he notices that there is nothing out of place. Like if some divine force is waiting for him as soon as Richard turns on the car. A torrential downpour fumble on Gotham.

"Did you have fun?" Dick asks, parking the car.

"A little." The minor answers, carrying Damian in his arms as they enter the mansion hall. Talia is in one of the armchairs reading a book, Jason is playing with his phone and Alfred is in the kitchen.

"We're back." Announce Dick leaving Damian on the floor, the boy runs to his mother.

"How was the party, son?" Talia asks.

"They gave me a bag of candy," Wayne answers by showing his bag. Bruce comes out of his studio looking at a small pile of papers.

"Jason, you went to pick up Tim at his flute practice," Bruce asks. Jason grimaces at his father with a crooked smile. "Tell me you didn't forget."

The doorbell rings, Bruce who is closer to the entrance attends. There's Tim, he puts the flute to his lips and blows, making a squeaking sound with a wet gurgle.

"Why do they always forget about me?" shouts the annoying young man. "I walked 10 miles and the rain caught me halfway, it's all Jason's fault. Next time send Dick to get me."


End file.
